Removed by Author
Chapter 1: Death The heavy smell of blood drifts througt the air. I know none of the group is hurt because the smell is coming from outside. How could the human race be so blind? We knew that this would happen and we ignored it. We tried playing God, but it was the worst choice we made... Creating lifeforms to fight our wars and to live to obey us. It didn't work. It never worked. Tim stands up. "Come on, we're moving". Tyler looks up from his pistol. "Already, Tim?" I look down at Tyler. "Yes, they move fast. We have to move faster." Tyler stands up and holsters his pistol. "Okay. I'll go get Mikiu".Tyler walks to the back room. Tim picks up his katana and sheathes it. Tyler knocks on the door. "Mikiu, we're leaving." Tyler walks back into the living room. Mikiu opens the door. "Okay, I am coming." Mikiu walks into the living room where Tim and Tyler are waiting. "We have to go!" Tim opens the door and the three walk outside.The streets have piles of human corpses. "I hate that smell!" Mikiu covers her nose. "No time to lose. We have to keep moving." Tyler steps forward. "We need supplies. Let's split up and search these three houses." "I don't think spliting up is a good idea." Tim pulls out his Desert Eagle pistol. "We can cover more ground if we split up." Tim looks back at Tyler. "Yes, but they are moving in groups now. It is a lot harder to defend yourself against ten of them." Tim walks toward the house on the other side of the street. "You two, go and search those houses. I will search this one. Don't split up." The two run off to the house next door. Tim opens the door slowly and rasies his gun. "Hello... anyone here?" No one answers. Tim searches the kitchen for food. "Damn! No food." He looks down on the counter and sees a set of keys in a glass bowl. "Hello..." Tim puts the keys in his pocket, then looks down the hallway. "Maybe a gun in the bedroom?" Tim looks in the bedroom for anything useful. He pulls out an old hunting knife. "This may be of use." He slides the blade in his pocket and walks outside to see Mikiu and Tyler with a few cans of food and a six-shooter revolver. "Is that all you could find?" Tyler smirks. "What did you find?" Tim pulls out the blade and the keys. "I hope these keys go to that." He points at a car in the driveway. Chapter 2: A Friendly Face Tim walks over to the car and opens the door. "Is there anything of use in there?" Tyler peaks inside the car. "Give me the keys." Tim hands Tyler the keys. "I wonder if they fit..." Tyler puts the keys in the ignition. "I really hope this works." Tyler turns the keys and the engines starts. "Damnit, the tank's empty!" Tim hits the door. "Damnit, man!" A muffled voice is heard from the trunk. "What was that?" Tyler unlocks the trunk and a woman jumps out. "Stand back now!" The woman puts her sharp claws to Tyler's throat. "Whoa whoa, calm down! We're not going to hurt you." Tim holsters his gun. "See? I lowered my weapon." The woman looks at Tim, then looks back at Tyler. "...Okay." The woman lowers her claws. "My name is Tim. What is yours?" The woman smiles. "My name is Animal." "OK, Animal. Why were you in the trunk?" Animal stops. "Because me and my group were searching for supplies when we were ambushed... I hid in this car trunk." Animal looks down at the ground. "We got here yesterday... how did we not see this?" Animal keeps looking at the ground. "I must have been out for at least two days." Mikiu walks to the front of the car. "Uh, guys, you are going to need to see this!" The three rush to the front where Mikiu is. "What is it?" Mikiu looks at Tim. "We may have to fight our way out." She points to a group of shadows across the street in the house that they were in. "Okay. We have to go over there and kill them." "Can't we just sneak by them?" Tim unsheaths his katana ."No. It's too risky. Okay. Mikiu, Animal, run around back! Me and Tyler will take the front!" Chapter 3: The Unexpected Tyler fires his pistol, killing the outside guard, which makes the rest run outside. "Well, that wasn't part of the plan." Tim pulls out his desert eagle. "I hope you have the right amount of bullets!" Tim fires at and kills one guard... and the rest fall. "Um...Tim, how did you do that?" "I didn't." Tim sees Mikiu and Animal peeking around the house. "Was it you two?" The girls shake their heads. "Then who was it?" A man with two pistols in his hand walks out of the house. "Well, long time no see, Tyler." The man steps forward. He has bloody bandages wrapping around his chest and eye. "Tyler do you know him?" Tylers smiles. "He's an old friend." The man smirks." Anyway, my name is Diamond." Tim holsters his desert eagle and sheathes his katana." Well, it's good to me-" A shadow jumps out of the house window and stabs Tim in the chest. "Tim!" Chapter 4: Found Tyler pulls out his pistol and kills the shadow. "Tim! Are you okay?" An old military van pulls up. "Down! Get down, you human!" The shadows aim their guns at the group. "Get in." Tyler and the rest of the group climb in the van. The leader smiles and puts their weapons in a bag. "What do we do with that one?" The leader looks at Tim. "Leave him. He will die soon. Take his weapon." Tim hides his pistol under his leg. "Look at me, human..." The leader stands over Tim. "Your race is gone. We have taken over, so why don't you just die? Why keep fighting?" Tim smiles. "Because I can." Tim pulls out the gun from his leg and puts a bullet in the leader's skull. Tim throws the bag to tyler.Tyler pulls out his PPK pistol and kills the two shadows at the back of the van. "Everyone grab your weapons." Tim passes out. "Tim! Tim, are you okay!?" Tim wakes up in a dark room. "Hello?" He walks out of the room to find a hallway. "Anyone here?" There is a child crying at the end of the hallway. "What's the matter?" The child looks up and stop crying. "Daddy!" The child glomps Tim. "What the-?" Tim remembers his life before the shadows. He remembers his little girl. Diamond looks up from his pistols and sees Tim opening his eyes. "Guys, he's awake!" The group runs into the room. "Hey guys." Tim stands up and sees two extra people enter the room. Like reflex, he grabs his pistol. "Who are you two?" Tyler jumps up and takes the pistol from Tim. "That's Jane and that's Pumpkin. They are friends. Plus, you wouldn't shoot my girlfriend, would you?" Tim grabs his gun out of Tyler's hand. "No, but if you take my gun from me again, I will shoot you!" Tim sheathes his katana. "Okay. Everyone out." Tim pushes everyone out of the room. "I need time to think." He unzips a pocket inside of his jacket, pulling out pictures of his old family. "I will kill the shadows!" Chapter 5: The Life Before Tim puts the picture up. "They must have been very dear to you." Diamond peeks his head around the door. "How long have you been there?" "Long enough." Tim jumps up and puts the hunting knife to Diamond's throat. "If you speak a word to anyone, I swear-" Diamond smiles." Your secret's safe."Tim puts the knife in his pocket. "It better be!" Tim and Diamond enter the living room where Tyler is taking his pistol apart, Pumpkin is swinging her bat, Animal is sharpening her claws, and Mikiu and Jane have their weapons put up. Okay, what did I miss and where are we?" Tyler puts his pistol back together and holsters it. "We found Jane and Pumpkin and we are in Kentucky, I think." Tim stares at Tyler. "Why are we in Kentucky, and how?" Tyler smiles. "What is this, a game of twenty questions? Besides, we're near my home, Indiana." Tim growls. Tyler stabs it further. "Wow, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Tim punches Tyler. "Ow! That hurt, you know!" Tyler kicks Tim in the ribs. "Ahhh! You bastard." Tim swings at Tyler, but he is held back by Diamond. "Let me go, Diamond!" Diamond puts Tim in a head lock. "Calm down!" Tim calms down. "Sorry, man." Tim helps Tyler up. "I don't know what happened... I just got angry." Tyler smiles. "It's fine." "Okay. Everyone get some rest." Tim heads back to the room. Tim wakes in the same room and walks out into the hallway. This time, the hallway is different. There is an extra hallway to the right. "Hello?" Tim walks to the right and sees a woman holding a rose. "You couldn't stop... could you?" Tim sudenly remebers why she is holding a rose. He was chasing a murderer and the murderer killed his son. Tim sits up and Tyler opens the door. "Tim... we have a problem." Tim runs into the living room where everyone is around this man who is hurt. "Hey, who is this?" "We don't know. He was badly hurt, so we dragged him in here." Tim sits down and the man speaks. "My name is Droid."